


【Frans】失约

by Lucidus79



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to forced lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Unhealthy Relationships, that still makes them enemies I guess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidus79/pseuds/Lucidus79
Summary: 本文记录了滥用重置、野心勃勃的Frisk--以及他是怎样被他的审判者吸引，又如何用最强硬的方式和病态的温柔在Sans的生命中留下印记。他们始终亦敌亦友，命线的交缠浸透血与尘埃，这里没有赎罪或忏悔，人类用决心借来的时光最终生根发芽，成为怪物漫长生命中挥之不去的阴翳。
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果说Frans有一丁点的可能性，个人认为主动伸出手的那一方总会是Frisk，至于所用何种方式还真不好说，Frisk的性格发展空间比较大。  
> Frans无差  
> 基于ut原作，背景架空现代，没逻辑勿深究，切勿代入现实  
> 对角色性格捏造多，很无聊的自娱自乐产物  
> ooc  
> 含有不太健康的半强迫半威胁换来的虚假恋人关系  
> 简单的说大概就是老衫被爱重置的阿福折腾出心理阴影了
> 
> ！！Wip！！提醒自己早日填坑

半举在胸前的指骨轻微颤抖，鲜红罂粟盛放于易碎白瓷之上，花瓣泛滥成片地从肋间涌出，星点殷红在坠落中冷却，亲吻地面时已失去温度，和方才深深嵌入胸口的金属一样凉。

鸟儿还在歌唱，像不知疲倦的唱片机，为这场注定了结局的对决奏着永恒的背景乐，不过他很快就听不见了。

仿佛随时会消散的淡薄晨雾，身体愈发虚浮，是即将化为灰烬还是飞升天堂？Sans又想起天堂并不存在，但他情愿相信濒死前的幻想，走廊在扭曲的白光中消失，头顶的天空不再被岩壁隔绝。

他走上前去，进入没有痛楚亦无知觉的世界。

也许过了几分钟亦或几个世纪，视觉回归，他睁开眼，像从无数个纷杂的梦境中苏醒。

入眼尽是金色。

正如宇宙诞生之初每颗原子的迷惘，Sans用了几秒钟弄明白这是哪里。

今天的最终长廊明朗得过分，光线透过彩色玻璃洒落一地橙黄，整条走廊浸泡在温暖的氛围中，令人想起散发松香的炉火，只消溢出的暖意就可点亮半个寒夜。

Sans倚在金色大理石柱上，对这片华丽的色彩皱起眉。自从什么时候他开始不喜欢金色的？

鲜明的金偏偏勾起不堪的回忆，伴着隐约血腥味萦绕其间，如同赤色藤蔓缠上颅骨将每一根棘刺都扎进不存在的神经里，根系则伸展至潜意识扯出有关死亡与谋杀的画面。记忆此刻像乱七八糟的泥潭，每一次探寻使它更加浑浊，难以拼凑出完整的情节来。他忽然无法分清那些是发生过的事还是纯粹的臆想，若是后者，为何他记得温热血液溅上面庞的触感，闻见血与灰的沉闷？

Sans停下无意义的想法，将注意力转移到走廊尽头出现的那个身影。

一丝迟疑掠过脑海，稍纵即逝——那孩子看起来比他印象中更高，即使隔着整条回廊也难以忽略——但他知道那是Frisk，他不会认错。

谋杀了他的亲人朋友，抹杀了地底几乎所有生命的Frisk。他现在应该被仇恨燎得骨髓发痛以至于开始无比期待这场审判——然而视线锁定Frisk那瞬间，诡异的暖意掠过胸中灵魂，细微震颤令没有心的骷髅体会到心脏跳动的滋味。

那几乎像某种深沉的思念，是平安夜的细雪和着赞美诗缓缓飘落，极地回荡着最为悠长的鲸歌，冻原上绽开的一抹新绿，值得用温柔美好的词汇形容，却又有着过于寒冷的本质。

Frisk低着头，表情掩藏在石柱投下的阴影中看不真切。Sans怀疑他是否像往常那样面无表情，人类身上有种近乎傲慢的特质，并且随越来越多的重置变得非常明显。他对待身边的一切人或事有种猫科动物戏耍猎物般的漫不经心，前一秒还在与之嬉闹，下一秒受害者就被咬碎了颈椎，Sans想起他亲眼所见，Frisk与塞壬在瀑布边哼唱着摇篮曲，河流与轻轻摇摆的回音花丛和着他们的歌声营造出一片柔和的假象，让人几乎要忽略人类袖口沾上的尘埃，然而一曲未毕，塞壬的歌声已经被永远扼杀在喉中。多么恶劣的行径。

将怪物尽数屠戮的人类每次挥刀总是利落且毫不留情，也许起初决定对昔日的朋友出手时他也曾犹豫过？Sans记不清了，对某些细节的记忆遗失在数次重置和被灰尘掩埋的时间线里。他唯一清楚的是，只要Frisk下定决心做什么，任何人或怪物都没法阻挡他。他看见人类双手沾满灰尘，紧攥的刀蒙上厚重的灰白色粉末也没能掩去其锋芒。

骷髅听见自己在说话。

“你最近很忙啊？”

语气间强烈敌意令Sans暗自吃惊，却不及人类嘴角扯出的笑容半分冷酷，Frisk踏出一步，在暖黄色光线中对他举起那柄刀。

不，Frisk不是这样的。

那孩子难得的笑容总是内敛而温和，即使手中正进行着骇人的谋杀，他的一切疯狂与傲慢都抑制在平淡的弧度里。

所以，又是梦。

时间在那瞬间停滞，所有悬而未决的攻击停顿在半空，龙骨炮大张着下颚露出森森利齿，在金色的光辉中荒诞而怪异。

Sans注视着“Frisk”，自嘲般叹了口气。

“说来有趣，我噩梦的主角永远是你，这样，满意了吗？”

虚幻的影像当然无法回答，Sans没有克制向对方伸出的手，在不断淡化的背景中，轻轻拥抱早已静止不动的Frisk。

没有更多言语或想法，骷髅疲惫地将头骨抵上虚影胸口，任梦境中的一切离析分崩。


	2. Chapter 2

壁炉里的仿真火焰在跳动，白色瞳点没有焦距地盯了它几秒钟，纷杂的思绪则花了更多时间收拢，Sans意识到自己梦见了久违的审判长廊。

骷髅咕哝一声，终于决定从沙发起身，缓缓踱至桌前。咖啡已经凉透，小巧的白色瓷杯孤零零地摆在咖啡机底下，不再散发热腾腾的香气，Sans耸肩，无所谓地端起来喝了一口。咖啡机是Frisk买的，人类与他刚搬入新居时就把一切家具与日常用品打点得整整齐齐，起初骷髅没有喝咖啡的习惯，Frisk几乎从不间断的早间日常终于让怪物也习惯于和他一起喝上一杯。

冬日寡淡稀薄的阳光被百叶窗分割成明暗相间的纹路，桌上的相框背着光，勉强能看见照片中央的Frisk正笑着，笑容自信而真诚，相片这种缺乏生命力的载体难以复原其神采。青年约二十几岁，与一只骷髅坐在长椅上，二人皆身着正装，五指与指骨紧紧相扣，造型各异的怪物簇拥着两人，喜悦洋溢在他们脸上，仿佛正在进行新年前夕的狂欢。石砖地上白鸽探头探脑地打量他们，背景中恢宏神圣的教堂将塔尖戳入一碧如洗的晴空。

Sans清晰地记得和Frisk婚礼当天，蓝空中没有半缕云彩，阳光照耀在第一对走向婚姻殿堂的跨种族恋人身上，人类与怪物和平的未来在艳阳下闪闪发光。

二十一年前到达地面时，迎接怪物们的就是这样的好天气，红日从原野中升起，充满活力的金红光线闪耀在绵延的山脉，也让远方的人类城市沐浴其中。Sans无所谓地望着见过很多次的景色，根本没想过太阳能日复一日照常升起。

他的怀疑并非没有根据——此前时间线维持最长久的一次，Frisk谢绝担任大使在地面停留了足足八年，以至于当Sans在某天清晨忽然回到雪町的房间时，还以为自己在做梦。事后他竟没觉得有多失望或者感到被欺骗的愤怒，正因本来就没对那孩子抱有什么期待。

记不清几次重置后，Frisk忽然找到他。

“你想生活在地面上吗？” 人类直截了当地问，语气认真，“我是说，真正意义上的。”

二人单独相处时已经不作无谓的猜谜游戏，人类对他的底牌心知肚明，Sans也不再佯装对情况所知甚少，很久以前，那也并未让对方因无趣而放弃重置。他知道Frisk从未迈出不可挽回的最后一步，他望进人类的眼睛就知道他依然是他，Frisk毫不意外地把控制权牢牢把握在自己手中，有时候Sans甚至拿不准这样是不是更糟，它所意味着的一切、人类过度的精明和没有终点的轮回让寒意攀上怪物的灵魂。

从起初年幼懵懂而带有些许恶意的好奇，到后来有计划性的重置，决心借来的时光让Frisk成长为如今的他，稚嫩的外表下是趋于成熟的灵魂。上一次他这般郑重地找Sans谈话还是为了确认他都记得些什么。敏锐如他，加之Sans并未刻意隐瞒，人类很快就发觉了他这位“朋友”与其他人相比微妙的不同。

说来也许是Sans纵容了Frisk，让他在孤身一人的时间旅途中找到同伴，即使他们似敌非友，即使一方掌握着另一方的命轨，地位压根谈不上对等。但说实话，Sans没什么可在乎的了，他早就试过所有可能阻止对方的方法，说尽一切威胁与好言相劝，从雪镇到殿堂，他的双手都曾沾上人类的鲜血，事实证明没什么足以撼动决心，而Sans意识到这样下去被逼疯的只有自己。所以最后面对人类的试探他干脆坦然承认，但同时也表示今后将不再插手一切，也就是从那时起他重新做回了对什么都提不起兴趣的懒骨头。

按理说Sans早就失去了对地面——或者生活本身——的兴趣，可他不至于实话实说，于是他半开玩笑地回答Frisk，当然，要不要打个赌下次你觉得无聊之前能在地面上待多久？

如今看来，Frisk彻底兑现了他的诺言。

时至今日，怪物和人类井井有条地生活在同一座城市已成常态，保障双方权利的法案趋于完备，甚至跨族通婚也不再是稀奇的事。谁曾想这些转变仅仅花费二十余年，任谁回顾这段历史都会感叹怪物在地面定居的过程堪称奇迹。

更确切的说，一个人为的、决心造就的奇迹。当然，这个事实无缘写进历史书里，因为少数几位知情者无一谈起此事。

初见总是最困难的。某日人们照常醒来，街道上忽然出现直立行走的羊型怪物，身披铠甲的巨犬，还有更多长着鳞片绒毛，头顶犄角，身后拖着尾巴的家伙，最骇人的是这些奇形怪状的怪物还口吐人言，彬彬有礼地询问最近的餐馆在哪——这就是伊伯特镇那天经历的事情。位于C国南部，这个坐落在山脉不远处的小城镇与真正的繁华地带相隔甚远，是个并不热门的旅游小镇，靠周边的遗迹吸引游客。这里也是怪物们走出屏障后的第一站。伊伯特市民后来接受采访时表示，世代生活的土地底下忽然跑出一群怪物的震撼程度和外星舰队降落在市中心没什么区别。

当天，小镇有限的武装力量与怪物在街头僵持不下时——面对并未表现出攻击性的怪物，不敢轻举妄动的警察只得举枪警示对面不要越界，C国的军队快速集结在伊伯特镇周围，安逸的城镇前所未有的繁忙，武装直升机和装甲战车送来一批批士兵，战斗机破空而过，重型武器也逐渐就位，居民被紧急疏散，人类和怪物都惶惶不安。Asgore不得不召集军队摆开阵型以防意外，这位温和的国王眉头紧锁，显然不愿引起又一场战争。

万幸的是，外交进展得十分顺利。

Frisk向人类派出的代表们讲述了他的故事，作为人类的他显然多少取得了对方的信任，与此同时C国方面也打算尽量和平解决问题，既然双方可以沟通，局势理所当然地缓和下来。

Asgore那天庄重地找Frisk谈话，首先为自己考虑不周表示歉意，又告诉他这项工作对十六岁都不到的孩子太过勉强。好心的国王几乎在劝说那孩子退出，可Frisk说服了他和Toriel，继续协助他们的外交工作。Toriel后来与Sans闲聊时提及此事，流露出既担心又骄傲的神情，为孩子的坚强感到欣慰。

那天，全世界的新闻头条出奇的统一，人们从没想过地球上会出现同等智慧的种族，随之而来的是趋于两极分化的声音，一些人愿意热情接纳，另一些则坚决反对怪物们融入人类社会。

而这一切和那场久远的战争毫无关联。当年将怪物封印在地下的法师早已不在，就连魔法本身也衰落几近消亡，只能在如今的人类文明中充当儿童歌谣和文学作品的素材。然而正是魔法对当代的科学造成了极大挑战，尽管怪物科学家们再三演示它们的共通性，人类学者依然难以接受。大部分普通人对此表示畏惧与担忧，政府对这种力量更是提防，当他们发现怪物的魔法强度和科技水平完全能与人类的某些强力武器相提并论，当下召开紧急会议打消了少数国家开战的念头，转而走上和平线路，开始规划建造隔离区，而且对怪物们使用魔法提出苛刻的限制。

恐惧源于未知。很不巧的是，绝大部分人对怪物一无所知。

与之相对，有着爱、希望与怜悯构成的纯净灵魂，怪物最无法理解的，恐怕就是人类的贪婪与谎言。

最初，怪物以伊伯特镇为起点构筑自己的生存空间，C国承受着国际上的巨大压力接纳了他们，同时也限制了怪物的活动范围。顺着伊伯特山脉蔓延的怪物聚居地一时间吸引了许多各国游客前来观光，结界破碎后的地下世界也成为许多人旅行的新去处。怪物在Frisk提议下对核心在内的各项设施收取门票费用，积攒日后的财富。噢，不得不提Mettaton的演出，刚露面不久他的人气就飞速暴涨，不断有粉丝提议早日接纳怪物——好让这位明星全球巡演。

经过一段时间的密切观察，加之人们对怪物不再陌生，政策放松，部分先驱国家签署了协议，允许怪物们正式踏入他们的国土。在Frisk和Asgore等人不辞辛劳四处奔波的努力下，一系列有关怪物权益的法案得到落实，他们还在C国首府建立起大使馆用于和各国来使交涉，一切似乎向着好的方向发展。

也就是从这时起事情逐渐出了问题。

人类中对怪物不友好的声音逐渐清晰，甚至组成了各类团体，社交网络的角落里充斥着诸如“把长角的异类赶回地底”，“拒绝和怪物共享生存空间”一类言论。抗议事件愈演愈烈，一开始只是较为和平的游行，随着怪物们用各种奇特的能力完成许多人类难以胜任的工作，越来越多的人声称工作被怪物抢走，资源被怪物侵占，矛盾日渐激化，后来便出现了恐怖袭击的前兆。身为大使的Frisk自然免不了遭到牵连，自从某天有人溜进大使馆胡乱开枪示威后，Asgore就指派皇家护卫队严加防范，巡逻队日夜巡视建筑的每一处出入口。担心孩子的Toriel提出措施仍有不足，于是他们聚在一起，商讨给大使找位可靠的贴身保镖。

Sans昏昏欲睡之际，Undyne极具特色的吼声忽然响起，他懒洋洋地睁开一只眼眶，皇家卫队长正在大喊“不行”和“你在开玩笑吗”之类的词。

“他？那个家伙甚至不能在岗哨上保持清醒超过三分钟！每次！几乎每次！我路过时他都在打盹！你为什么非要选他？Frisk，只要你一句话，我皇家卫队长可以亲自来保护我们的大使！”

“Undyne--请别这样说，我相信Sans会认真对待的。” Toriel瞄了一眼差点在会议桌上打瞌睡的当事人，听起来并没有百分之百的把握。

“为什么不问问Sans是怎么想的呢？”

众人将目光转移到他身上，Sans看见Frisk温和地笑了起来。

“如果他也不愿意就算了吧。”

像被毒蛇盯上的猎物强忍颤抖，Sans克制着不让眼眶中的瞳光收缩得太明显，当Frisk对他露出这种看似通情达理的笑容时，其中隐含的威胁意味也只有他能读懂。人类最初不喜欢笑，或者说他甚至不做多余的表情，Sans第一次看见那种笑容是在MTT的餐厅，当他开了那个半真半假的玩笑后，Frisk先是挑眉，然后忽然嘴角翘起，形成一个礼貌而温和的弧度，好像接受了他的黑色幽默。Sans那时只因对方难得的笑容稍觉诧异，未能留意其中潜藏的危险，直到很久以后盛满金色的回忆中匕首毫不留情地刺穿怪物的灵魂，人类在旁边轻描淡写地补充“噢，你将会横尸此地”，像个缺乏热忱的歌者吐出一句没有起伏的咏叹调。Sans明白了Frisk并不是个大度的人。

他迎上那道隔着长桌对他投来的目光，以一个完美的骷髅式微笑。

“...乐意效劳，我会保障大使的安全。”


	3. Chapter 3

夜幕下的 C 国首府。大使的办公室依然灯火通明，Frisk 翻看着桌上的文件，整理明天与 L 国交涉的资料。上任五年不到，他已经对这份工作驾轻就熟，懂得如何与各路国家高层打交道，在旁人眼里这位大使可谓天赋异禀。起初对大使年龄的质疑也销声匿迹，没人再想当然地把 Frisk 当成怪物阵营的玩笑或吉祥物，加之媒体的专访与报道，大使的能力得到了普遍认可。

是天赋使然还是利用了干涉时间线的力量，Sans 自然倾向于相信后者。然而无论他如何回忆也找不出一丝重置的痕迹，这条时间线难得相对平稳地运行着，除了几次短暂的跳跃并未有什么出格举动——比如，与某国的重要谈判破裂后，Frisk 回溯时间改变了几个条件从而轻而易举地达成协议。Sans 不得不承认决心用在这方面绝非坏事，他只是不明白 Frisk 何时对这些事这么上心了？

他从未问出口，只因为道理浅显易懂。人类分明站在不属于他们的次元将时间玩弄在股掌之间，在这样的存在面前疑问毫无意义，也许他忽然心血来潮想要扮演外交大使，也许后天他就玩腻，然后大家都带着残缺或完全空白的记忆回到原点。Sans 自问他现在并不在意在哪条时间线生活，地底或是地上，圆满还是孤身一人，他都经历过了，然而如果说骷髅还有一星半点姑且称为希望的情绪，它只能来自 Frisk 先前的那个问题——“想要真正意义上地在地面上生活吗？”原来他潜意识里宁可相信对方的话，又或许这其实来源于怪物们灵魂中那份名为希望的不可剥离成份。也许，只是也许，他们能见到未来，也许，这次值得为之尝试？Sans 明白有所期望才会失望，而这二者都是奢侈不值得随意挥霍的情绪，可惜选择权从来不在他手里，不论愿不愿意，他只能陪 Frisk 玩扮演游戏。当然，最重要的是，即使到头来一场空也不会损失什么。

今年初，针对怪物的抗议持续恶化，即使是民众接受度普遍较高的 C 国也未能幸免，自从上个月底又一项保障怪物权益的法案在国际上正式通过，形式急转直下，作为大使馆的办公楼经常被围得水泄不通，首府派出安保力量配合皇家护卫队才能堪堪维持秩序。人群高举抗议牌，各类横幅标语齐上阵，无非就是反对怪物获得和人们同等的权利。作为地球上唯一长期占据统治地位的智慧生物，又一向不以无私美德见长，人类已经做得很不错了。至于抗议的人群中，确实有一部分是因为怪物丢了工作，毕竟后者的魔法在某些岗位上的效率远非普通人可比。要求一个构成过于单一的种族接受其他智慧生命共享资源总归是有些难度，各国看中怪物能带来的经济效益和可期的科研及军事力量，普通人却看见本属于他们的工作被怪物抢走，再加上少数种族主义者的煽动，一时间汇成一股不小的洪流，怪物的政客团队疲于应对各方压力，颇有些超负荷运转。

Sans 靠在皮质沙发上，难得没有打瞌睡，而是检查着手中的文件。L 国是当今全球领先的五大经济体之一，明天的会谈相当重要，如果成功便意味着又一个大国彻底对怪物开放同等公民的权利，尽管基本上已经和对方确定了合作，仍旧不能掉以轻心。他早就从单纯的安保人员被 Frisk 强行提拔成私人秘书，虽说平时睡觉的时间比办公多，但很显然 Frisk 根本不在意，几年过去 Sans 终于得出一个有点毛骨悚然的结论：人类只是想让他处于他的视线范围内。他们谈论工作，偶尔周末会一起去与朋友们聚会，难得不怎么忙碌的午后 Frisk 会请他喝下午茶——不允许推辞的那种。Sans 确实捉摸不透人类究竟在想什么，但上个月之后他开始有些隐约的猜测——老实说，他并不愿意往这个方向想，如果事情是这样就远不止毛骨悚然了。

那是一场庆功晚宴，出席者主要是怪物和少数相关的人类，由于是内部组织的晚会，很低调地选址在城郊某个小礼堂以避开不必要的采访——这些其实不重要，只是宴会结束后大使与他的秘书之间发生了一点意外。当天，每个人都很尽兴，怪物们的宴会传统向来比人类更疯狂，他们甚至不得不为被皇家卫队长击碎的那口大钟作出赔偿，她看上去喝了太多杜松子酒，挥舞着荧蓝色魔法长矛怂恿 Papyrus 把一副挂画当成靶子练习投掷，直到 Alphys 说要回去看动漫才作罢。

宾客散场时，Frisk 找到 Sans，骷髅以为他要提出一起乘车回去，却忽然冷不防被拉入二楼某个隔间，人类攥住腕骨的力道大得出奇，Sans 一时间没能挣脱开，被拽进昏暗的房间里。Frisk 没理会他的质问，动作堪称粗暴地把骷髅抵上墙面，浑身的酒气让怪物不禁皱眉，青年已经比 Sans 高出不少，就这样居高临下地把他禁锢在臂弯中竟让人萌生出些许压迫感。骷髅下意识抬头与 Frisk 对上视线，那双棕色眼眸深处有一抹奇异的金，Sans 熟悉这双眼瞳，却对此刻它们隐含的情绪感到陌生，并非褪去了平日温和的伪装、暴露出掠食者本质的视线——他见过那样的 Frisk，而是某种灼热而躁动不安的因子，比前者更值得担心。人类看起来有些不清醒，但是短短几秒钟的对视后，就在 Sans 决定传送离开这个尴尬且危险的处境时，Frisk 松开了他。年轻的大使张开嘴似乎想说什么，半边神情被房间里的黑暗吞没，最后 Sans 只听见一句低声的“抱歉”。

整个插曲也不过几十秒，最后两人各自离开，就像无事发生过，Frisk搭上皇家护卫队提供的专车，Sans则载他弟弟回家。然而骷髅从那时起意识到Frisk所图可能不止一场有趣的权力游戏，这对他来说绝对是个坏消息，甚至Sans又想起那句平淡的道歉倒觉得有些讽刺，不管哪次屠空半个地下世界的Frisk都从没说过什么对不起，也从没把他的审判当回事，他再也没料到亲耳听见对方开口道歉是因为这种事。换句话说，这是青少年过度旺盛的精力没处发泄还是人类所说的职场潜规则？Heh，不合时宜的幽默感。

翻过下一页文件，Sans在沙发上换了个姿势，停止脑内的回忆将注意力放在阅读上。Frisk在笔记本电脑的键盘上敲击了什么。

大楼断电陷入黑暗的瞬间，一声枪响破开寂静。


End file.
